Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Podróż Mika
A wszystko zaczeło się od piwa Byliśmy już w Oslo. T.Chicka ciągle się do mnie przyklejała, ale to nie było dla mnie katastrofą. Było nią to, że przed wyjazdem pokłóciłem się z Doll, moją dziewczyną. Była na mnie wściekła, że przestałem się nią interesować i w ogóle. Ostatecznie zerwaliśmy ze sobą (popłakałem się jak bóbr). Ale wracając następnego dnia po przyjeździe poszliśmy się przejść -Arrr Mike my w ogóle wiemy kogo szukać? -zapytał się mnie Foxy -A bo ja k*rwa wiem... ŁOSZ K*RWA! -Coś się stało Mike? -zapytała mnie T.Chicka -Piwa nie wziąłem -Arrr kapitanie ty na serio? -Oczywiście że na serio, a ty co sobie myślałeś, że kantuję!? Foxy tylko przewrócił oczami, ale jego wzrok szybko utkwił w brunetce stojącej kilka metrów dalej -Arrr kapitanie widzisz to? -Foxy nie zaprzątaj mu głowy jakimiś panienkami poza mną ;) –powiedziała T.Chica -Ech… zamknij się kwoko! No widzę i co? Ładna, ale tylko tyle wiem -Arrrr nie o to mi chodzi, choć też prawda. Na szyi ma naszyjnik z wisiorem w kształcie Horusa Kiedy się tak teraz przyjrzałem faktycznie go miała, ale przy okazji dokładnie ją obejrzałem. Jak już mówiłem była brunetką, miała zielone oczy i ciemne okulary. Ubrana była raczej luźno. -Okej ale co z tego? Przecież nie jest jedyną osobą która może nosić taki amulet -Yarrrr, ale jej wisior przypomina kolorem i wykonaniem amulety Shadow i Vivian Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Oparłem się o ścianę i patrzyłem w ziemię -Ech… nie wiem jak wy ale napiłbym się czegoś -Może piwa? -To był by dobry pomysł, tylko że… -spojrzałem w bok stała tam ona -Hej jestem Olka, a wy? –powiedziała uśmiechając się do nas (dziękuję Fanowi za to że pod ostatnim opowiadaniem dał mi część swojej weny :3) Ta dziewczyna jest całkiem spoko Szybko się ogarnąłem i stanąłem prosto -Hej jestem Mike, ten rudy to Foxy, a ta blondyna to Toy Chica -Yarrr miło nam cię poznać panienko -Mi też miło… ale czemu Toy? -zapytała -No więc… -chciała powiedzieć T.Chica, ale musiałem jej przerwać -Przypomina sex zabawkę hehe -Hehehe, bardziej dziwkę, ale ok –powiedziała Ola -Już cię lubię. Słuchaj szukamy pewnej dziewczyny, należała do jakiegoś ,,zakonu,, czy coś w ten deseń. Znasz kogoś takiego? Spoważniała. Jej wzrok był tak samo interesujący co przeszywający -Zależy po co wam to wiedzieć? -Arrrrr panienko chodzi o ,,zakon,, Ola spojrzała agresywniej na Foxa. Jej oczy delikatnie poczerniały, wyglądała tak jak by miała go zaraz zabić czy coś. W porę się ogarnąłem i powiedziałem -Jesteśmy tu na prośbę Mechy i Shadow Dziewczyna się uspokoiła, a jej oczy przybrały normalny kolor. Uśmiechnęła się -Trzeba było tak od razu –zawołała –Możecie mi mówić Demon tak jak kiedyś w ,,zakonie,, -Arrrrr dobrze panienko -Nie przejmuj się Foxym, on już tak mówi do większości kobiet -Większości? To jak mówi do T.Chici? -Yarrr a jak mam mówić do tej k*rwy panienko? Po imieniu? -Grrrr zamknij się Foxy -Może was oprowadzę? Przy okazji opowiecie mi coś o sobie i ogółem -Chętnie Demon Szczerze nie obchodziło mnie czy Foxy i T.Chica chcą iść. Ola była uradowana złapała mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą. Reszta musiała przez jakiś czas prawie biec, ale jak mnie puściła mogliśmy spokojnie iść. Długo rozmawialiśmy to o ,,zakonie,, to o naszych zainteresowaniach itp. Tylko T.Chica nie miała zamiaru gadać z Demon, ale co tam. Muszę przyznać, że chyba znalazłem nową kumpelę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach